


never mind

by yezijunsang



Category: what? - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Thranduil, M/M, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezijunsang/pseuds/yezijunsang





	never mind

“加里安，把这些都撤下吧我没胃口。”

加里安不敢违抗王的指令，但是又出于关心便又小心翼翼的劝诫道，“陛下，您自从上任后就没好好吃过一顿饭。虽说新上任国务繁忙，还有先王的事……但是这样就更得注意身体了，像您这样吃了上顿没下顿还只吃一点挑蔬菜吃，身子迟早得垮掉，为了绿林为了您的身体请您关心照顾一下自己。”

瑟兰迪尔从灯光下抬起头，“我会注意的，为了绿林。现在你可以带上那里的食物一起离开了吗？”

加里安无可奈何的端起盘子走出了大门。

瑟兰迪尔等到加里安离开房间后立马捂着嘴冲到浴室吐了起来，他跪在地上悲哀的看着呕吐物。怀孕？那是他从来没有设想过的。他感觉的到腹部中的生命，子宫里的胚胎正在生长，就如同小树发芽一般。

在前几天第一次感觉到这个生命的时候他默默的抚摸着小腹痛哭了一整夜。以至第二日所有精灵都会对着那双红肿的眼睛多看几眼，但是他们也自然将之理解为思念先王过度所致。

对于这个孽种瑟兰迪尔很是纠结，这是埃尔隆德的孩子，只能是他的，自己应该把这个罪证杀了。

这个生命给他的是一种濒临死亡的绝望，但是这个生命也像一片生机勃勃的绿叶在黑暗中给他一种希望。瑟兰迪尔大可以堕了这个小嫩芽，但是他却不忍心。

对于这个生命，何况是自己的，他的一举一动瑟兰迪尔全都了然于心。这个鲜活的小生命慰藉着瑟兰迪尔，起码这个世上还有个血脉亲人，不用自己形单影只毫无生气的治理一片同样毫无生气的黑森林。

瑟兰迪尔起身脱下乱糟糟的衣服。

“I see you.”

一个阴森森的声音在脑海中传开。

“谁！”瑟兰迪尔快速的整理好衣服。

“I'm here.”声音又从身后传来。

瑟兰迪尔猛地一转身，那人的身体被沉重的黑袍盖住，周围的黑色在月光下让人不寒而栗，强大的黑暗压制住微弱的光明。

瑟兰迪尔打量了一会儿，“索伦……”

“是我。”索伦伸出病白的手掀开头上的连帽，刻薄精致的五官生出狠厉，惨白脸上的唯一血色便是那双眼睛，罕见红眸渗出的邪恶光辉让他好似来自地狱的恶鬼，长发是如同埃尔隆德一般的曜黑。

瑟兰迪尔警惕的监视着索伦又装作漫不经心向墙上的藏剑移去。

“我来没想伤害你，你也不用防我。”一个玩味的笑在索伦脸上展开，“这只是我的黑影，你伤不了我，我也伤不了你。我只是想来看看我美丽的小宠物过的如何。”

瑟兰迪尔的怒火涌上心头，他自然明白索伦话语间的含义，紧握的双手恨不得将他千刀万剐，“你想怎样？”

“我想和你玩个游戏。”末尾寒意的笑了笑。

瑟兰迪尔不想和黑暗魔君多纠缠，“我没空。”

“诶，别急啊。”索伦渐渐靠近瑟兰迪尔，“你要是不陪我玩的话，你的小森林可就不保咯。”

瑟兰迪尔默不作声怒视着那双血瞳。

“难道你想让你的小精灵们成为奥克斯的玩物吗？”

一段沉默之后，“你想让我做什么？”

索伦来到瑟兰迪尔耳边说：“来魔多吧小宠物，我会慢慢告诉你的。”

瑟兰迪尔刚想一巴掌呼上去那人就化作黑气不见了。

索伦的离开让瑟兰迪尔松了一口气，自己是何时被他人玩弄于鼓掌中的？森林和子民，索伦是可以轻易夺走不假，难道黑暗魔君大费周章只是想让自己一人堕落吗？这未免也太幼稚可笑了。瑟兰迪尔紧紧抿着嘴唇，目光冰冷，但是他的心里却因为这些威胁而紧绷。他是王，他有义务保护自己的王国，不惜一切。

然而瑟兰迪尔并没有前去魔多，他宁愿战死也不选择屈服。绿林彻底被黑暗吞没，巨大的黑蜘蛛倾巢而出，零散的半兽人还会骚扰边境，木精灵们不堪重负退居地底。人们口耳相传，绿林也成为了幽暗密林，然而这些事的发生只是短短几天。

密林内政炸开了锅，几个年迈的大臣们开始私下对这位新上任的大王议论纷纷但没有面说。没有任何经验的瑟兰迪尔一直都是学习状态，摸索着以前父亲的样子也像模像样的主持着大局。

房间里翻阅书籍奏章和笔尖摩擦纸面的沙沙声从未间断，唯一的运动就是砍杀黑蜘蛛。肚子里的孩子在这样作息紊乱打打杀杀天翻地覆的环境中居然成长得健康良好，瑟兰迪尔暗自佩服，自己除了有时会孕吐外也没有多大反应，也没有谁知道幽暗密林精灵王怀孕这回事。

“你该来了。”

瑟兰迪尔发胀的脑子里回荡着索伦的话。

“难道你以为你可以这样死撑下去吗？”

羽毛笔忽地从瑟兰迪尔的手中掉落，热潮和空虚一下子袭遍全身，本就混乱的脑袋现在更加陷入了泥潭，那处花穴也开始有了难耐的反应，“索伦！你想干嘛！”

“说了，陪我玩个小游戏。”

酥麻的身子想要被人爱抚，瑟兰迪尔瘫在桌上双手伸进衣服抚摸过肩颈胸口臂膀，双腿不自然的夹紧磨蹭，我在干嘛！？

“你这样……就是为了让我去魔多？”隐忍的声音夹杂着喘息。

“你也可以选择这样直到有个人来把你再给操了，当然，明天、以后也会是这样。”索伦则是止不住的笑意。

“……我会去的。”瑟兰迪尔在清醒时快速思量一番，被天天强X羞辱和去魔多打一架…………打架！神TM打架啊喂！论我给瑟兰塞的神奇的脑回路……

“不许耍赖噢小宠物，一个人来。”

“知道了。”

时间再久点瑟兰迪尔真的要忍不住将情欲叫出来了，还好，索伦一没声自己身体也就恢复正常了。瑟兰迪尔猛灌着冰水让热度和怒气降下，灌完觉得不够又拿出私藏的葡萄酒来，刚咽了一口便觉得肚子有了反应，有什么东西动了！

“你成精了吧，这一个月都不到就能动了？……噢……你是精……但是葡萄酒喝几口没事的。”瑟兰迪尔晃荡晃荡躺到了床上，肚子里不知道有没有成型的东西又反抗似的咕噜咕噜翻腾了一下，“行吧不喝了，不过这是正常反应吗？你才多大啊就有反应了？”然后肚子里的又动了动，瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼的戳了戳自己肚子，生命的清新感到达指尖，瑟兰迪尔很喜欢。

此刻瑟兰迪尔像个慈爱的人类母亲抚摸着小腹感受自己的孩子。

“别是个小怪物……”瑟兰迪尔默默哀伤祈祷，期待他是一位天使，一份希望，一个亲人，一处寄托。

瑟兰迪尔身着铠甲在夜里离开，留了封信对大臣宣称找寻黑暗出没原因，国事让他人代劳。这人都没影了只好接受，只是非议更多了。

魔多在索伦的管辖下终年不见日光，末日山时常喷发浓烟密布，一些阴暗潮湿的地方生长有矮小的灌木，一派荒凉。

瑟兰迪尔很不喜欢这里的灰烬和死寂，但就在一晃神间他就来到了四周都是黑色岩石的地方，幽暗的火光照亮一切，用石头高高砌起的宝座上坐着个阴冷的男人。

“小宠物你可算来了。”

这个称呼很刺眼但瑟兰迪尔必须咽下这口气，“说吧，干嘛？”

索伦笑着，“做我的小宠物啊。”

瑟兰迪尔身形挺拔高昂着头，“我会杀了你的。”

“可你没这本事。”

瑟兰迪尔被不知哪里冒出来的半兽人擒住，他随即一阵行云流水般的动作将他们放倒。但是半兽人却源源不断，一个接一个直至瑟兰迪尔开始疲惫，索伦始终保持看好戏的姿态看着他。

最终瑟兰迪尔还是被戴上了手铐脚链，被强迫跪在了地上，高傲的头颅也被压制低下。

“你看，你连他们都敌不过。”索伦嬉笑着走下宝座来到瑟兰迪尔身前，“过不了几天你的小森林就归我了，你就乖乖在这做我的小宠物吧。”说着瑟兰迪尔的脖子上又多了一个带着链条的项圈，链条延到索伦手上。

“混蛋！精灵王室不容得你来侮辱！”

“侮辱？你还要那些无谓的尊严做甚？你还有尊严吗？”

瑟兰迪尔想起了不好的种种过往。

“你现在的这副身体不需要尊严。”

索伦说着就指控半兽人扒下瑟兰迪尔身上的衣服。盔甲被剥去，绸衣被伸上来的粗手撕裂，雪白清高的身体就这样一丝不挂的暴露在了野兽的饥渴目光前。

瑟兰迪尔抵抗，没有用。他在地上侧身蜷成一团，“滚！别碰我！”

索伦下一道令半兽人便不甘心的缩回了手，“呵，你该忘了你的尊严做条狗。”

索伦将手从瑟兰迪尔的脚踝顺着侧线一路抚摸到脸庞，“你说……你要是现在发情，会怎么样呢？”

瑟兰迪尔眼孔放大身子随着撩拨打颤，他知道索伦可以控制自己，就如同几天前。

“混蛋！滚！”

索伦又慢慢一步一步回到了高处的王座，铁链也随着距离不断衍生。

瑟兰迪尔又感到了浑身的无力感，沉溺在水中慌乱无措的捉抓却空无一物，暴露在空气外的湿热肌肤更加敏感，但是这种瘙痒的感觉并不会夺走他的理智，而是一点点焚烧他的欲望。

面红耳赤，通体绯红的美丽精灵在半兽人的眼下轻轻磨蹭着双腿，每个在场的半兽人无一不想将恐怖的阳具插入这个精灵体内释放，但是没有索伦的命令他们都不敢实行这一想法。半兽人们露出巨大的阳具凝视着赤裸诱人的瑟兰迪尔用自己的双手释放，空气中弥漫着半兽人情欲的恶臭。

索伦始终不为所动，“他们都很想操你呢。”

瑟兰迪尔没有回应，他怕自己一张口便会抑制不住的发出稀碎呻吟，他要集中全部的精神来不被欲望操控。

项圈上的铁链被另一头的手往后拉，瑟兰迪尔身上的链锁迫使他跪趴在地上。

“爬上来。”索伦平淡的说道。

瑟兰迪尔没有动作，是那项圈上的铁链硬将他整个人拖上高台的，与岩石的磨蹭让他得到缓和的快感，身上被蹭出几道伤口又渐渐愈合。

“你最好听话点。”

瑟兰迪尔感到体内一阵又一阵的热潮渐渐加剧，汁水已从花穴内流出，跪趴的姿势让亮晶晶的黏液暴露在所有在场者的眼中，甜腻的气味在混杂着半兽人恶臭体液的空气中蔓延。

台下的半兽人直勾勾的盯着那异于常人却极具诱惑的下体，他们对着在崩溃边缘的瑟兰迪尔欢呼自慰。

毫无意义的眼泪从眼角流下，仅存的意志告诉他不能在这样继续下去了。瑟兰迪尔用牙齿咬住舌尖，疼痛和淡淡血腥充斥着口腔。在一旁居高临下的索伦发现了瑟兰迪尔的小心思，于是他毫不犹豫的蹲下用手捏住瑟兰迪尔的下颚，那种可以摧毁一切的力量立刻掐断了下颚。

在瑟兰迪尔因剧痛和无力松开口的时候发出的不是惨叫，而是近乎妩媚的呻吟。

“是不是想被台下的野兽操了啊？”

瑟兰迪尔说不了话也闭不上嘴，他只能听着挑逗的话语任由着细微的呻吟和呜咽传出嘴。

“阿索格，上来。现在这个精灵归你了。”

阿索格显然是受宠若惊，但随后便迫不及待的跑上了高台。

索伦半躺在宝座上冷淡的观看着一切。

阿索格垂涎的凝望着地上情动的精灵，他咽了咽口水伸出手触上那粉红的肌肤。

半兽人粗糙冰冷的皮肤触碰在瑟兰迪尔的身上让他得到了异常的快感，但随之而来的是花穴的空虚，他渴望更多的爱抚和操弄。

“骚货……”

阿索格抱着瑟兰迪尔的腰将他平躺在地上，瑟兰迪尔望着上方这个战场上熟悉的面孔伸出双手想要勒制反抗，但是失力让这种姿势变成了迎合的搂抱。

阿索格显得更加兴奋，他将紫黑色的粗长露出，那吓人的尺寸让瑟兰迪尔本能的恐惧。

当肮脏阳具抵在黏湿的花穴口时瑟兰迪尔猛的想起了什么，想说些什么但嘴巴无法自主的张合只能咿咿呀呀的吼叫，整具身子都开始全力的冲破半兽人的限制。

索伦发现了这一点让阿索格把瑟兰迪尔的下颚接回去，阿索格愤愤的停下动作听命于索伦。下颚的回归有种不真实感，过了好一会儿瑟兰迪尔才能说话。

“不……不行……啊……滚……我嗯……不行……孩子……”洞穴口的折磨和模糊的意识让瑟兰迪尔根本不能说出一句完整的句子。

索伦被这断断续续的句子惹的厌烦，“阿索格，离开他。”

阿索格居然在这种状态下依旧照做了。

瑟兰迪尔身体上的热潮渐渐退下，那种被救赎的感觉却让他感到厌恶。他瘫软的跪在地上喘着粗气，双腿间的粘稠极其不适。

“我有孩子了，你不能那么做。”

索伦皱了皱眉又好似听到了天大的笑话，“母狗怀孕了？”

瑟兰迪尔恼怒的瞪了一眼宝座上的人又作高尚的样子重新挺起身，“你休想再用言语羞辱我。”

“你有资格这么说吗？要是我想，你现在已经被这些半兽人给玩成人类的娼妓了。”

“……留住我的孩子。”

“凭什么？”索伦一脸的无所谓。

“我愿意听你的，而你要留住我的孩子，并且不再骚扰密林。”

“做我的小宠物或者说……性奴？”索伦马上就要笑出来了。

“……是。”

“这是谁的孩子啊？那么上心……”

“我的。”

“我是说哪个男人的。”

“他是我一个人的。”

“嗯……随便了。把这只精灵洗干净放我床上去，别动手动脚的，否则你们都得死。”索伦对着台下的半兽人说道。

瑟兰迪尔被半兽人架起抬了出去，一路上都十分昏暗，昏昏沉沉。迷迷糊糊感到被泡在了水里，几双手在身上乱摸但是没敢再多做动作。

猛地睁开双眼，久违的灯光让画面发黑。身上干干净净没有多余的束缚，自己躺在华丽房间的床上。定睛一看，索伦就坐在旁边静静看着。


End file.
